marvelcinematicdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
List of Minor Characters
This is a list of minor characters appearing across the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Movies ''Iron Man Morello cameo.jpg|Tom Morello as Ten Rings Member Stan Lee Iron Man.jpg|Stan Lee as Hugh Hefner 70792-27200.jpg|Daston Kalili as Guard Ten Rings Guard.jpg|Marco Khan as Guard Ray Siegle in Iron Man.jpg|Ray Siegle as Ten Rings Terrorist 42392-27200.jpg|Tim Rigby as Viper 1 76765-27200.jpg|Russell Richardson as Viper 2 76770-27200.jpg|Robert Berkman as Dealer at Craps Table 76769-27200.jpg|Stacy Stas as Woman at Craps Table 76766-27200.jpg|Lauren Scyphers as Woman at Craps Table 83538-27200.jpg|Marvin Jordan as Air Force Officer 66588-27200.jpg|Donna Evans Merlo as Woman in SUV 83543-27200.jpg|Callie Marie Croughwell as Kid in SUV Reid Harper as Kid in SUV.jpg|Reid Harper as Kid in SUV 83544-27200.jpg|Javan Tahir as Gulmira Kid 83545-27200.jpg|Sahar Bibiyan as Gulmira Mom Gulmira Father.jpg|Anthony Martins as Village Dad Interviewer at Charity Ball.jpg|Brett Padelford as Journalist 64011-27200.jpg|Patrick O'Connell as Reporter 38618-27200.jpg|Adam Harrington as Reporter 58651-27200.jpg|Meera Simhan as Reporter 83546-27200.jpg|Ben Newmark as Reporter 76772-27200.jpg|Ricki Noel Lander as Flight Attendant 83547-27200.jpg|Jeannine Kaspar as Flight Attendant 76771-27200.jpg|Sarah Cahill as Flight Attendant 76775-27200.jpg|Lana Kinnear as Stan's Girl 76776-27200.jpg|Nicole Lindeblad as Stan's Girl 53534-27200.jpg|Tim Griffin as CAOC Analyst 69276-27200.jpg|Joshua Harto as CAOC Analyst 83551-27200.jpg|James Bethea as CAOC Analyst Staff Sergeant in CAOC.jpg|Sylvette Ortiz as Staff Sergeant in SAOC 83664-27200.jpg|Hal Burton as Caesars Palace Employee 104569-27200.jpg|Jon Braver as Afghani Fighter Ten Rings Terrorist (Ben Bray).jpg|Ben Hernandez Bray as Ten Rings Terrorist David Castillo (Iron Man).jpg|David Castillo as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Mark Aaron Wagner (Iron Man).jpg|Mark Wagner as Gulmira Terrorist Brian Simpson (Iron Man).jpg|Brian Simpson as Ten Rings Terrorist Darryl_Reeves_as_Shield_Agent_2.png|Darryl Reeves as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Jason_Rodriguez_as_Shield_Agent_1.png|Jason Rodriguez as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Paul_Sklar_as_Shield_Agent_3.png|Paul Sklar as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Iron_Man_Shield_Agent_4.png|Unknown actor as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent The Incredible Hulk Aikido Instructor.jpg|Rickson Gracie as Aikido Instructor 37713-28090.jpg|Pedro Salvín as Tough Guy Leader Pingo Doce.png|Stan Lee as Man Poisoned by Hulk's Blood in a Drink 76844-28090.jpg|Javier Lambert as Guatemalan Trucker 76847-28090.jpg|David Collins as Medical Technician 76846-28090.jpg|Maxwell McCabe-Lokos as Cab Driver Kristina Pesic as Sorority Girl (Scenes Deleted).jpg|Kristina Pesic as Sorority Girl (Scenes Deleted) Dylan Taylor as Keg Guy (Scenes Deleted).jpg|Dylan Taylor as Keg Guy (Scenes Deleted) 76845-28090.jpg|Jee-Yun Lee as Reporter Michael Kenneth Williams as Harlem Bystander.jpg|Michael Kenneth Williams as Harlem Bystander Iron Man 2 Stan Lee Iron Man 2.jpg|Stan Lee as Larry King Seth Green Iron Man 2.jpg|Seth Green as Expo Fan 83551-28521.jpg|James Bethea as Security Force #1 83628-28521.jpg|Keith Middlebrook as Stark Expo Cop Peter_Trenholm_as_Senator.png|Peter Trenholm Smith as Senator 83632-28521.jpg|Karim Saleh as Guard 83634-28521.jpg|Phillipe Simon as French Waiter French Prison Guard -1.jpg|Paul Grace as French Prison Guard #1 Prison Guard Chevalier.png|Mathew Lorenceau as Prison Guard Chevalier 32871-28521.jpg|Alejandro Patino as Strawberry Vendor 83633-28521.jpg|Brian Schaeffer as Hammer Expo Tech 72347-28521.jpg|Mark Kubr as Prisoner 76845-28521.jpg|Jee-Yun Lee as Reporter Security Guard Fighting Happy Hogan.jpg|Tanoai Reed as Security Guard Fighting Happy Hogan Hammer Hangar Guard 1.png|Unknown Actor as Hammer Hangar Guard #1 Hammer Hangar Guard 2.png|Unknown Actor as Hammer Hangar Guard #2 Hammer Security 1.png|Unknown Actor as Hammer Security #1 Hammer Security 2.png|Unknown Actor as Hammer Security #2 Hammers Henchman 1.png|Unknown Actor as Hammer's Henchman #1 Hammers Henchman 2.png|Unknown Actor as Hammer's Henchman #2 Kid in Iron Man Mask.png|Unknown Actor as Kid in Iron Man Mask US_Senator1.png|Unnamed actor as US Senator #1 US_Senator2.png|Unnamed actor as US Senator #2 US_Senator3.png|Unnamed actor as US Senator #3 Thor JMSThor.jpg|J. Michael Straczynski as Townie Stan Lee Thor.jpg|Stan Lee as Incompetent Trucker 85288-28522.jpg|Blake Silver as Techie 85260-28522.jpg|Seth Coltan as Townie 85278-28522.jpg|Carrie Lazar as Viking Mother 85270-28522.jpg|Harley Graham as Viking Child 82643-28522.jpg|Juliet Lopez as Admission Nurse 85279-28522.jpg|Rob Mars as Orderly Puente Antiguo Nurse.png|Terry Dale Parks as Nurse James Kimball Einherjar Guard.jpg|James Kimball as Einherjar Guard Asgardian1.png|Unknown actor as Asgardian #1 Asgardian2.png|Unknown actor as Asgardian #2 Asgardian3.png|Unknown actress as Asgardian #3 Asgardian4.png|Unknown actor as Asgardian #4 Captain America: The First Avenger 75226-28523.jpg|Martin T. Sherman as Brandt's Aide 8186-28523.jpg|William Hope as S.H.I.E.L.D. Lieutenant 91020-28523.jpg|Nicholas Pinnock as S.H.I.E.L.D. Tech 27785-28523.jpg|Simon Kunz as 4F Doctor 91023-28523.jpg|Kieran O'Connor as Loud Jerk 45227-28523.jpg|Doug Cockle as Young Doctor 91025-28523.jpg|Ben Batt as Enlistment Office MP 91026-28523.jpg|Mollie Fitzgerald as Stark Girl 11671-28523.jpg|David McKail as Johann Schmidt's Artist 19550-28523.jpg|Amanda Walker as Antique Store Owner 91902-28523.jpg|Katherine Press as Project Rebirth Nurse 91926-28523.jpg|Sergio Corvino as Kruger's Aide 91903-28523.jpg|Marcello Walton as Undercover Bum 91904-28523.jpg|Vincent Montuel as Undercover Bum 91905-28523.jpg|Fabrizio Santino as Kruger's Driver New York Taxi Driver.jpg|Colin Stinton as New York Taxi Driver 91927-28523.jpg|Maxwell Newman as Boy at Dock 91929-28523.jpg|Rosanna Hoult as Star Spangled Singer Star_Spangled_Singer.jpg|Naomi Slights as Star Spangled Singer 91931-28523.jpg|Kirsty Mather as Star Spangled Singer 91932-28523.jpg|Megan Sanderson as Kid in USO Audience 91933-28523.jpg|Darren Simpson as Kid in USO Audience 91934-28523.jpg|Fernanda Toker as Newsstand Mom 68277-28523.jpg|James Payton as actor who plays "Adolph Hitler" Autograph Seeker.jpg|Laura Haddock as Autograph Seeker 91906-28523.jpg|Kevin Millington as Stark's Engineer CapTaller.jpg|Stan Lee as Confused Army General The Avengers NASA Scientist.png|Tina Benko as NASA Scientist Weaselly Thug.png|Kirill Nikiforov as Weaselly Thug Tall Thug.png|Jeff Wolfe as Tall Thug Avengers Young Girl.png|M'laah Kaur Singh as Young Girl Calcutta Woman.png|Rashmi Rustagi as Calcutta Woman WSC 2.jpg|Arthur Darbinyan as World Security Council Member WSC 3.jpg|Donald Li as World Security Council Member Carrier_BridgeTech.png|Alicia Sixtos as Carrier BridgeTech 92440-28124.jpg|Walter Perez as Young S.H.I.E.L.D. Pilot 16401-28124.jpg|Harry Dean Stanton as Security Guard Police Sergeant.png|Robert Clohessy as Sergeant Silva Young Cop.png|Enver Gjokaj as Officer Saunders 92447-28124.jpg|Brent McGee as Faceless Pilot Japanese Family-Avengers.png|Katsumi Komatsu as Japanese Family Member Japanese Family-Avengers.png|Yumiko Komatsu as Japanese Family Member Japanese Family-Avengers.png|Momoko Komatsu as Japanese Family Member Stan Lee The Avengers.png|Stan Lee as Old Man in TV Report NASA_Scientist2.png|Unknown actor as NASA S.H.I.E.L.D. Scientist S.H.I.E.L.D._Agent_60.png|Unknown actor as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent S.H.I.E.L.D._Colonel.png|Unknown actor as S.H.I.E.L.D. Operative S.H.I.E.L.D._Swat-1.png|Unknown actor as S.H.I.E.L.D. Security#1 S.H.I.E.L.D._Swat-2.png|Unknown actor as S.H.I.E.L.D. Security#2 S.H.I.E.L.D._Swat-3.png|Unknown actor as S.H.I.E.L.D. Security#3 New_York_Civilian1.png|Unknown actress as New York Civilian #1 New_York_Civilian2.png|Unknown actress as New York Civilian #2 New_York_Civilian3.png|Unknown actor as New York Civilian #3 New_York_Civilian4.png|Unknown actor as New York Civilian #4 New_York_Civilian5.png|Unknown actor as New York Civilian #5 New_York_Civilian6.png|Unknown actress as New York Civilian #6 New_York_Civilian7.png|Unknown actor as New York Civilian #7 New_York_Civilian8.png|Unknown actor as New York Civilian #8 New_York_Civilian9.png|Unknown actress as New York Civilian #9 New_York_Civilian10.png|Unknown actress as New York Civilian #10 German_Guard.png|Unknown actor as Stuttgart Security Guard #1 German_Guard2.png|Unknown actor as Stuttgart Security Guard #2 Stuttgart_Civilian1.png|Unknown actor as Stuttgart Civilian #1 Stuttgart_Civilian2.png|Unknown actor as Stuttgart Civilian #2 Stuttgart_Civilian3.png|Unknown actor as Stuttgart Civilian #3 Stuttgart_Civilian4.png|Unknown actor as Stuttgart Civilian #4 Stuttgart_Civilian5.png|Unknown actor as Stuttgart Civilian #5 Stuttgart_Civilian6.png|Unknown actress as Stuttgart Civilian #6 Stuttgart_Civilian7.png|Unknown actress as Stuttgart Civilian #7 Stuttgart_Civilian8.png|Unknown actor as Stuttgart Civilian #8 Stuttgart_Civilian9.png|Unknown actor as Stuttgart Civilian #9 Stuttgart_Civilian10.png|Unknown actor as Stuttgart Civilian #10 Stuttgart_Party_Guest1.png|Unknown actor as Stuttgart Guest #1 Stuttgart_Party_Guest2.png|Unknown actor as Stuttgart Guest #2 Stuttgart_Party_Guest3.png|Unknown actress as Stuttgart Guest #3 Stuttgart_Party_Guest4.png|Unknown actor as Stuttgart Guest #4 Stuttgart_Party_Guest5.png|Unknown actress as Stuttgart Guest #5 Stuttgart_Party_Guest6.png|Unknown actor as Stuttgart Guest #6 Stuttgart_Party_Guest7.png|Unknown actress as Stuttgart Guest #7 Stuttgart_Party_Guest8.png|Unknown actor as Stuttgart Guest #8 Iron Man 3 Rose_Hill_Deputy.jpg|Rockey Dickey Jr. as Rose Hill Deputy Misselkridge.png|Yvonne Zima as Miss Elk Ridge Davidemcee.png|Bobby Tisdale as David the Pageant Emcee StanLee-IM3.png|Stan Lee as Pageant Judge Happy's Nurse.png|Brooke Jaye Taylor as Happy's Nurse InsurgentIM3.jpg|Ari Rufino as Insurgent Andy_Lauer_as_Satellite_Technician.png|Andy Lauer as Satellite Technician Nate_Bynum_as_Technical_Director.png|Nate Bynum as Technical Director Roy_McCrerey_as_President's_Aide.png|Roy McCrerey as President's Aide Sarah_Burkharat_as_Junior_Technician.png|Sarah Burkharat as Junior Technician Stark_Industries_employee.png|Unnamed actress as Stark Industries Employee #1 Stark_Industries_Employee-2.png|Unnamed actor as Stark Industries Employee #2 Killian_Bodyguard-1.png|Unnamed actor as Killian Bodyguard #1 Killian_Bodyguard-2.png|Mark Kubr as Ponytail Express Killian_Bodyguard-3.png|Unnamed actor as Killian Bodyguard #3 Killian_Bodyguard-4.png|Unnamed actor as Killian Bodyguard #4 Kilian_Bodyguard-5.png|Unnamed actor as Killian Bodyguard #5 AIM_Employee.png|Unnamed actress as A.I.M. Employee Ten_Rings_Operative-1.png|Unnamed actor as Ten Rings Operative #1 Ten_Rings_Operative-2.png|Unnamed actor as Ten Rings Operative #2 Trevor_Fan.png|Unnamed actress as Trevor Fan #1 AIM_Soldier-1.png|Unnamed actor as A.I.M. Extremis Soldier #1 AIM_Soldier-2.png|Unnamed actor as A.I.M. Extremis Soldier #2 Extremis_Soldier-3.png|Unnamed actor as A.I.M. Extremis Soldier #3 AIM_Soldier_-4.png|Unnamed actor as A.I.M Extremis Soldier #4 Reporter-1.png|Unnamed actor as Reporter #1 Reporter-2.png|Unnamed actress as Reporter #2 Reporter-3.png|Unnamed actor as Reporter #3 Reporter-4.png|Unnamed actress as Reporter #4 Customer-1.png|Unnamed actor as Customer #1 Customer-2.png|Unnamed actress as Customer #2 Customer-3.png|Unnamed actress as Customer #3 Customer-4.png|Unnamed actress as Customer #4 Thor: The Dark World Stonehenge Reporter.png|Sam Swainsbury as Stonehenge TV News Stan TTDW.png|Stan Lee as Mental Patient Alexander Gillison in TTDW.jpg| Alexander Gillison as Asgard Einherjar Volstagg's Wife.png|Claire Brown as Volstagg's Wife Abbie McCann as Volstagg's Child.png|Abbie McCann as Volstagg's Child Ava Caton as Volstagg's Child.png|Ava Caton as Volstagg's Child Henry Calcutt as Volstagg's Child.png| Henry Calcutt as Volstagg's Child Asgardian_Nurse1.png|Talulah Riley as Asgardian Nurse #1 Asgardian_Nurse2.png|Unknown actress as Asgardian Nurse #2 Asgardian_Nurse3.png|Unknown actress as Asgardian Nurse #3 Asgardian5.png|Unknown actor as Einherjar #1 Asgardian6.png|Unknown actor as Einherjar #2 Asgardian21.png|Unknown actor as Einherjar #3 Asgardian22.png|Unknown actor as Einherjar #4 Asgardian23.png|Unknown actor as Einherjar #5 Asgardian24.png|Unknown actor as Einherjar #6 Asgardian26.png|Unknown actor as Einherjar #7 Asgardian7.png|Unknown actor as Einherjar Trainee #1 Asgardian8.png|Unknown actor as Einherjar Trainee #2 Asgardian9.png|Unknown actress as Asgardian Party Attender #1 Asgardian10.png|Unknown actor as Asgardian Party Attender #2 Asgardian11.png|Unknown actor as Asgardian Party Attender #3 Asgardian14.png|Unknown actor as Asgardian Party Attender #4 Asgardian16.png|Unknown actress as Asgardian Party Attender #5 Asgardian18.png|Unknown actress as Asgardian Party Attender #6 Asgardian25.png|Unknown actress as Asgardian Mourner Vanir1.png|Unknown actress as Vanir Mother Vanir2.png|Unknown actress as Vanir Child Marauder1.png|Unknown Actor as Marauder #1 Marauder2.png|Unknown Actor as Marauder #2 Marauder3.png|Unknown Actor as Marauder #3 Marauder4.png|Unknown Actor as Marauder #4 Marauder5.png|Unknown Actor as Marauder #5 Marauder6.png|Unknown Actor as Marauder #6 Marauder7.png|Unknown Actor as Marauder #7 Marauder8.png|Unknown Actor as Marauder #8 Marauder9.png|Unknown Actor as Marauder #9 Marauder10.png|Unknown Actor as Marauder #10 Marauder11.png|Unknown Actor as Marauder #11 Captain America: The Winter Soldier Stan Lee CATWS-2.png|Stan Lee as Smithsonian Security Guard Cap Exhibit.png|Gary Sinise as The Smithsonian Narrator Soviet Soldier.png|Eric Lee Huffman as Russian Soldier CATWS Nandzik Mall Patron.jpg|Paul Nandzik as Mall Patron Smithsonian Boy.png|Dante Rosalina as Little Boy in The Smithsonian HYDRA_Soldier.png|Mitchell Yee as HYDRA Soldier Shield_Agent2.png|Unknown actor as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent #1 Shield_Agent3.png|Unknown actor as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent #2 Shield_Agent47.png|Unknown actor as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent #3 Shield_Agent48.png|Unknown actor as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent #4 Shield_Computerist1.png|Unknown actor as S.H.I.E.L.D. Computerist #1 File:Shield_Computerist3.png|Unknown actor as S.H.I.E.L.D. Computerist #2 Shield_Computerist4.png|Unknown actor as S.H.I.E.L.D. Computerist #3 Shield_Security_Guard1.png|Unknown actor as S.H.I.E.L.D. Security Guard #1 Shield_Security_Guard2.png|Unknown actor as S.H.I.E.L.D. Security Guard #2 HYDRA_Operative30.png|Unknown actor as HYDRA Operative #1 HYDRA_Operative31.png|Unknown actress as HYDRA Operative #2 HYDRA_Project_Insight.png|Unknown actor as HYDRA Project Insight personnel #1 Insight_HYDRA_Personnel_2.png|Unknown actor as HYDRA Project Insight personnel #2 Guardians of the Galaxy Xandarian Ladies' Man.jpg|Stan Lee as Xandarian Ladies' Man Nova Arresting Pilot.jpg|Sharif Atkins as Arresting Nova Pilot Dark Elf Museum2.png|Douglas Robson as Dark Elf Mean Guard.jpg|Spencer Wilding as Mean Guard Meredith Quill's Mother.jpg|Janis Ahern as Meredith Quill's Mother Meredith Quill's Brother.jpg|Solomon Mousley as Meredith Quill's Brother Meredith Quill's Best Friend.jpg|Lindsay Morton as Meredith Quill's Best Friend Holographic Dog.jpg|Wesley Von Spears as Holographic Dog Horuz's Mate.jpg|Nick Holmes as Horuz's Mate Sacrifice Nova Corpsman.jpg|Max Wrottesley as Sacrifice Nova Corpsman Pretty Xandarian.jpg|Nicole Alexandra Shipley as Pretty Xandarian Rhomann Dey's Partner.jpg|Brendan Fehr as Rhomann Dey's Partner Angry Guard.jpg|Dominic Grant as Angry Guard Clemso_Prisoner.jpg|Clem So as Kyln Prisoner Sad Woman with Horns.jpg|Alison Lintott as Sad Woman with Horns Kyln Prisoner.jpg|Lloyd Kaufman as Kyln Prisoner Mottled Prisoner.jpg|Keeley Forsyth as Mottled Prisoner Burly Prisoner.jpg|Frank Gilhooley as Burly Prisoner Head Riot Guard.jpg|Emmett Scanlan as Head Riot Guard Watchtower Guard.jpg|Enzo Cilenti as Watchtower Guard One Legged Prisoner.jpg|Richard Katz as One Legged Prisoner Rifle Guard.jpg|Enoch Frost as Rifle Guard 'Drop the Leg' Guard.jpg|Ronan Summers as 'Drop the Leg' Guard One-Eyed Ravager.jpg|Bruce Mackinnon as One-Eyed Ravager Ravager Pilot.jpg|Ralph Ineson as Ravager Pilot Nova Centurion.jpg|Naomi Ryan as Nova Centurion Nova Starblaster Pilot.jpg|John Brotherton as Nova Starblaster Pilot Alien Nova Pilot.jpg|Graham Shiels as Nova Starblaster Pilot Goth Ravager.jpg|David Yarovesky as Goth Ravager Avengers: Age of Ultron Stan Lee - AOU.png|Stan Lee as World War II Veteran Cho's Assistant -1.png|Chan Woo Lim as Dr. Cho's Assistant #1 Cho's Assistant -2.png|Minhee Yeo as Dr. Cho's Assistant #2 HYDRA_Sokivian_Operative-1.png|Chris Luca as Fortress Soldier World_Hub_Tech.png|Ingvild Deila as World Tech Hub Sokovian Acid Student.jpg|Gareth Kieran Jones as Sokovian Acid Student Ballet Instructor.jpg|Julian Bleach as Ballet Instructor Johannesburg Cop -1.jpg|Chris Beasley as Johannesburg Cop #1 Johannesburg Driver.jpg|Nondumiso Tembe as Johannesburg Driver Johannesburg Elevator Passenger -2.jpg|Chioma Anyanwu as Johannesburg Elevator Passenger #2 Sokovian Family Member -1.jpg|Verity Hewlett as Sokovian Family Member #1 Sokovian Family Member -2.jpg|Michael Matovski as Sokovian Family Member #2 Sokovian Family Member -3.jpg|Alma Noce as Sokovian Family Member #3 Sokovian Family Member -4.jpg|Riccardo Richetta as Sokovian Family Member #4 Tub Family Child.jpg|Monty Mclaren-Clark as Tub Family Child Sokovian Driver.jpg|Julia Krynke as Sokovian Driver Sokovian SUV Passenger.jpg|Ian Kay as Sokovian SUV Passenger Sokovian Police Captain.jpg|Barry Aird as Sokovian Police Captain World_Hub_Tech_2.png|Unnamed actress as World Hub Tech #2 Ant-Man Bartender.jpg|Stan Lee as Bartender Car Driver.jpg|Garrett Morris as Car Driver Buyer.jpg|Jean Louisa Kelly as Buyer #2 Spanish Woman.jpg|Norma Alvarez as Spanish Woman Raver.jpg|Chuck David Willis as Raver #3 Pool BBQ Dad.jpg|Neko Parham as Pool BBQ Dad Pool BBQ Mom.jpg|Onira Tarés as Pool BBQ Mom Pool BBQ Kid 1.jpg|Kylen Davis as Pool BBQ Kid #1 Pool BBQ Kid 2.jpg|Zamani Wilder as Pool BBQ Kid #2 Pym Tech Gate Guard.jpg|Jim R. Coleman as Pym Tech Gate Guard Pym Tech Security Guard.jpg|Desmond Phillips as Pym Tech Security Guard #1 Gorgeous Blonde.jpg|Ricki Noel Lander as Gorgeous Blonde Ice Cream Store Customer.jpg|Johnny Pemberton as Ice Cream Store Customer Alpha Guard.jpg|Jessejames Locorriere as Alpha Guard Beta Guard.jpg|Zack Duhame as Beta Guard Armed Guard.jpg|Clay Donahue Fontenot as Armed Guard #3 Writer.jpg|Anna Akana as Writer Hideous Rabbit.jpg|Tom Kenny as Ugly Rabbit Voice Helicopter Pilot 1.jpg|Rick Avery as Helicopter Pilot #1 Helicopter Pilot 2.jpg|Erik Betts as Helicopter Pilot #2 Captain America: Civil War Jim_Rash_as_M.I.T._Liaison.png|Jim Rash as M.I.T Liaison Vicar.png|Laughton Parchment as Vicar WinterSoldier-YiLong.jpg|Yi Long as Super Soldier #2 WinterSoldier-HeidiMoneymaker.jpg|Heidi Moneymaker as Super Soldier #3 WinterSoldier-AaronToney.jpg|Aaron Toney as Super Soldier #4 WinterSoldier-CaleSchultz.jpg|Cale Schultz as Super Soldier #5 Crossbone_Mercenary_-7.png|Damion Poitier as Hero Merc #1 Crossbone_Mercenary_-8.png|Umar Khan Baber as Hero Merc #2 UN_Staffer_Gibson.png|Amelia Morck as UN Staffer Gibson Julianna_Guill_as_Stark's_assistant.png|Julianna Guill as Stark's assistant Joint_Terrorist_Security_-1.png|Unnamed actor as Joint Terrorist Security Guard #1 Joint_Terrorist_Security_-2.png|Unnamed actor as Joint Terrorist Security Guard #2 Funeral_Attender1.png|Unknown actor as Funeral Attender #1 Funeral_Attender2.png|Unknown actress as Funeral Attender #2 Funeral_Attender3.png|Unknown actor as Funeral Attender #3 Funeral_Attender4.png|Unknown actress as Funeral Attender #4 Crossbone_Mercenary_-1.png|Unnamed actor as Crossbones Mercenary #1 Crossbone_Mercenary_-2.png|Unnamed actor as Crossbones Mercenary #2 Crossbone_Mercenary_-3.png|Unnamed actor as Crossbones Mercenary #3 Crossbone_Mercenary_-4.png|Unnamed actor as Crossbones Mercenary #4 Crossbone Mercenary-5.png|Unnamed actor as Crossbones Mercenary #5 Crossbone_Mercenary_-6.png|Gui DaSilva-Greene as Crossbones Mercenary #6 Russian_HYDRA_Scientist.png|Unnamed actor Russian HYDRA Scientist Wakandan_Civilian_-1.png|Unnamed actor as Lagos Civilian #1 Wakandan_Civilian_-2.png|Unnamed actress as Lagos Civilian #2 Wakandan_Police_-1.png|Unnamed actor as Lagos Policeman Wakandan_Solder-1.png|Unnamed actor as Lagos Soldier Stan_Lee_FedEx_Driver.jpg|Stan Lee as FedEx Driver Doctor Strange Clem So Marvel Studios Doctor Strange Kamar-Taj.jpg|Clem So as Kamar-Taj Disciple Stan Lee Bus Passenger.png|Stan Lee as Bus Passenger Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Srgog2.png|Ben Browder as Sovereign Admiral Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season One Pilot tve54374-0000001-3083.jpg|Aaron Behr as Angry Man Beautiful_Woman.png|Sarah Dumont as Beautiful Woman Technician.png|Kevin Sifuentes as Technician Shield_Computerist2.png|Unknown actress as S.H.I.E.L.D. Computerist French_Restaurant_Guest.png|Unknown actor as French Restaurant Guest Shield_Agent49.png|Unknown actor as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Eye-Spy Kropsky1.jpg|Nick Gracer as Armed Guard Gloria Ormandlaky Woman in Train Station.jpg|Gloria Ormandlaky as Woman at Tube Station Girl in the Flower Dress Chinese Teens.png|Jimmy Ouyang as Chinese Teenager #1 Chinese Teens.png|Alice Wen as Chinese Teenager #2 The Hub Siberian Solider.png|Vladimir Sizov as Siberian Soldier #1 Repairs Batesville_Police_Officer.png|Mickey Maxwell as Officer The Bridge Prison Guard.png|Rico Devereaux as Prison Guard Trainer.png|Albert Marrero Jr. as Trainer The Magical Place Interrogating Agent.png|Darren Dupree Washington as Interrogating Agent Waiter.png|David Lim as Waiter Tow Truck Driver.png|Christopher Rocha as Tow Truck Driver PD Guard 1.png|Justin Gant as PD Guard 1 PD Guard 2.png|Wayne Alon Scott as PD Guard 2 T.R.A.C.K.S. StanLee-AoS.png|Stan Lee as Debonair Gentleman End of the Beginning EOTB_S.H.I.E.L.D._Agent_1.png|Unnamed actor as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent #1 EOTB_S.H.I.E.L.D._Agent_2.png|Unnamed actor as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent #2 Turn, Turn, Turn S.H.I.E.L.D._Agent_1.17.png|Unnamed Actor as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent HYDRA_Agent_1.17.png|Unnamed Actress as HYDRA Agent TTT_S.H.I.E.L.D._Operative1.png|Unnamed Actor as S.H.I.E.L.D. Operative #1 TTT_S.H.I.E.L.D._Operative2.png|Unnamed Actor as S.H.I.E.L.D. Operative #2 Providence Fridge Guard 1.png|Rich Paul as Guard 1 Fridge Guard 2.png|Bayardo De Murguia as Guard 2 ABC Reported.jpg|Alysha Del Valle as ABC Reporter TechSupport.jpg|Alex Goode as Hacker Providence 6.jpg|Pia Shah as Mehta The Only Light in the Darkness Fisherman.png|Potsch Boyd as Fisherman Nothing Personal Older Man.png|Jeris Lee Poindexter as Older Man ParkingAttendant.png|Josh Breeding as Parking Attendant Ragtag Ragtag Reporter.png|Jay Montalvo as Reporter Pizza Delivery Guy.png|Aaron Landon as Pizza Delivery Guy Beginning of the End Employee.png|Cynthia Rose Hall as Employee Season Two Shadows US_Soldier.png|Franco Vega as Military Leader Heavy is the Head HistheHWaitress.png|Carolina Espiro as Waitress HistheHBartender.png|Cutter Garcia as Bartender Soldier.png|Denney Pierce as Soldier Shield_Scientist1.png|Unknown actor as S.H.I.E.L.D. Scientist #1 Shield_Scientist2.png|Unknown actress as S.H.I.E.L.D. Scientist #2 Shield_Scientist3.png|Unknown actor as S.H.I.E.L.D. Scientist #3 Making Friends and Influencing People Making_Friends_and_Influencing_People_HYDRA_Agent.png|Jarrod Crawford as Lead HYDRA Agent MakingFriendsAgent2.jpg|Nicholas Roth as Second HYDRA Agent Ship Captain.png|Mo Darwiche as Ship's Captain Mandell_Frazier_as_HYDRA_Agent.png|Mandell Frazier as HYDRA Agent #1 MFAIP_HYDRA_Guard_2.png|Unnamed actor as HYDRA Agent #2 Face My Enemy Bishop.jpg|Roberto Medina as Bishop Priest.jpg|Christian Barillas as Priest A Hen in the Wolf House HYDRA Waiter.png|Chase Kim as Waiter HYDRA Bartender.png|Caleb Smith as Bartender Head Chef.png|Charles Fathy as Head Chef HYDRA_Operative_72.png|Unnamed actress as HYDRA Operative #1 HYDRA_Operative_73.png|Unnamed actor as HYDRA Operative #2 HYDRA_Operative_74.png|Unnamed actor as HYDRA Operative #3 HYDRA_Operative_75.png|Unnamed actor as HYDRA Operative #4 HYDRA_Security_Soldier.png|Unnamed actor as HYDRA Security Soldier #1 HYDRA_Security_Guard_2.png|Unnamed actor as HYDRA Security Guard #1 HYDRA_Security_Guard_3.png|Unnamed actor as HYDRA Security Guard #2 A Fractured House Tattoo Artist.png|Darrel Cherney as Tattoo Artist News Reporter.png|Chris Wolfe as News Reporter HYDRA Mercenary 1.png|Tara Macken as HYDRA Mercenary The Writing on the Wall Goldbrix Tavern Bartender.png|Bruno Amato as Bartender The Things We Bury HYDRA_Medical_Examiner_2.png|Unnamed actor as HYDRA Scientist #2 WW2_HYDRA_Guard_1.png|Unnamed actor as HYDRA Guard #1 WW2_HYDRA_Guard_2.png|Unnamed actor as HYDRA Guard #2 HYDRA_Security_Guard_5.png|Unnamed actor as HYDRA Security Guard S.H.I.E.L.D._Computerist_4.png|Unnamed actor as S.H.I.E.L.D. Computerist Ye Who Enter Here Cashier.png|Brittnee Garza as Cashier HYDRA_Raina_Chase_1.png|Unnamed actor as HYDRA Operative #1 HYDRA_Raina_Chaser_2.png|Unnamed actor as HYDRA Operative #2 HYDRA_Agent_1.png|Unnamed actor as HYDRA Operative #3 S.H.I.E.L.D._Agent_80.png|Unnamed actress as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent #1 S.H.I.E.L.D._Agent_81.png|Unnamed actor as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent #2 S.H.I.E.L.D._Agent_82.png|Unnamed actor as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent #3 S.H.I.E.L.D._Agent_83.png|Unnamed actor as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent #4 Aftershocks HYDRA-assassin-Aftershocks.jpg|Kyle David Pierce as Accountant Who You Really Are Spanish Head Nurse.png|Lidia Porto as Head Nurse Spanish Nurse.png|Alexandra Manea as Nurse Billy Boyd - Guitar Player.png|Billy Boyd as Guitar Player One of Us Culver Student.png|Gregg Martin as Student Security Guard.jpg|Jack Kennedy as Security Guard One Door Closes Beach Bartender.png|Byron McIntyre as Bartender International Reporter.png|Liberte Chan as International Reporter 2.15_S.H.I.E.L.D._Engineer_1.png|Unnamed actor as S.H.I.E.L.D. Engineer #1 2.15_S.H.I.E.L.D._Engineer_2.png|Unnamed actor as S.H.I.E.L.D. Engineer #2 2.15_S.H.I.E.L.D._Soldier_1.png|Unnamed actor as S.H.I.E.L.D. Soldier #1 2.15_S.H.I.E.L.D._Soldier_2.png|Unnamed actor as S.H.I.E.L.D. Soldier #2 2.15_S.H.I.E.L.D._Soldier_3.png|Unnamed actor as S.H.I.E.L.D. Soldier #3 Afterlife Afterlife_Inhuman1.png|Unnamed actress as Afterlife Inhuman #1 Afterlife_Inhuman2.png|Unnamed actor as Afterlife Inhuman #2 Afterlife_Inhuman3.png|Unnamed actor as Afterlife Inhuman #3 Afterlife_Inhuman4.png|Unnamed actress as Afterlife Inhuman #4 Afterlife_Inhuman5.png|Unnamed actor as Afterlife Inhuman #5 Afterlife_Inhuman6.png|Unnamed actress as Afterlife Inhuman #6 Afterlife_S.H.I.E.L.D._Agent_1.png|Unnamed actor as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent #1 Afterlife_S.H.I.E.L.D._Agent2.png|Unnamed actor as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent #2 Afterlife_S.H.I.E.L.D._Soldier1.png|Unnamed actor as S.H.I.E.L.D. Soldier Melinda Colonel.jpg|Houshang Touzie as Colonel Melinda_S.H.I.E.L.D._Agent.png|Unnamed actor as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Melinda_S.H.I.E.L.D._Soldier.png|Unnamed actor as S.H.I.E.L.D. Soldier #1 Melinda_S.H.I.E.L.D._Soldier_2.png|Unnamed actor as S.H.I.E.L.D. Soldier 2 Melinda_S.H.I.E.L.D._Soldier_3.png|Unnamed actor as S.H.I.E.L.D. Soldier #3 The Frenemy of My Enemy Hoodie Guy.png|Trenton Rostedt as Hoodie Guy Hooded_Man_Friend.png|Unknown actor as Man HYDRA_Operative32.png|Unknown actor as HYDRA operative #1 HYDRA_Operative_Chasing_Fitz2.png|Unknown actor as HYDRA operative #2 The Dirty Half Dozen Inhuman-1.png|Unknown actress as Inhuman Shield_Doctor13.png|Unknown actress as S.H.I.E.L.D. Doctor Scars Inhuman-2.png|Crystal Coney as Inhuman Nurse S.O.S. Part One S.O.S._Part_One_Captured_S.H.I.E.L.D._Engineer.png|Unnamed actor as Captured S.H.I.E.L.D. Engineer S.O.S._Part_One_Inhuman1.png|Unnamed actor as Afterlife Inhuman S.O.S._Part_One_S.H.I.E.L.D._Soldier_1.png|Unnamed actor as S.H.I.E.L.D. Soldier #1 S.O.S._Part_One_S.H.I.E.L.D._Soldier_2.png|Unnamed actor as S.H.I.E.L.D. Soldier #2 S.O.S._Part_One_S.H.I.E.L.D._Soldier_3.png|Unnamed actor as S.H.I.E.L.D. Soldier #3 S.O.S. Part Two S.O.S._Part_Two_Inhuman_1.png|Unnamed actor as Inhuman S.O.S._Part_Two_S.H.I.E.L.D._Soldier_1.png|Unnamed actor as S.H.I.E.L.D. Soldier Season Three Laws of Nature Jude B Lanston as Soldier 1.png|Jude B. Lanston as Soldier #1 Mike C Nelson as Witness.png|Mike C. Nelson as Witness Daniel Messier as Heavy.png|Daniel Messier as Heavy Roman Mitichyan as Heavy.png|Roman Mitichyan as Heavy Heavy3.png|Unknown actor as Heavy Moroccan Driver.png|Sufian Kassam as Driver Seattle Reporter.png|Kacey Montoya as Reporter ATCU_Soldier1.png|Unknown actor as ATCU security Purpose in the Machine Mark Casimir Dyniewicz as 1830s Nobleman.png|Mark Casimir Dyniewicz as 1830's Nobleman Bodyguard2.png|Cale Schultz as Bodyguard HYDRA_Recruiter-1.png|Unnamed actress as HYDRA Recruiter #1 HYDRA_Recruiter-2.png|Unnamed actor as HYDRA Recruiter #2 A Wanted (Inhu)man Shannon Hollander as Assistant .png|Shannon Hollander as Assistant Micah Fitzgerald as Referee.png|Micah Fitzgerald as Referee David L. King as Maitre d.png|David L. King as Maître d' ATCU_Soldier2.png|Unknown actor as ATCU Soldier#2 ATCU_Soldier-3.png|Unknown actor as ATCU Soldier#3 Chaos Theory 3.07_Lash's_First_Inhuman_Victim.png|Unnamed actor as Lash's first Inhuman victim 3.07_S.H.I.E.L.D._Agent_1.png|Unnamed actor as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent #1 3.07_S.H.I.E.L.D._Agent_2.png|Unnamed actor as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent #2 Many Heads, One Tale Shield_Agent4.png|Unknown actor as Agent #1 Shield_Agent5.png|Unknown actor as Agent #2 Shield_Agent6.png|Unknown actor as Agent #3 ATCU_Employee.png|Unknown actor as ATCU Employee Flight_Attendant.png|Astrea Campbell-Cobb as Flight Attendant Closure HYDRA_Attacker1.png|Unknown actor as HYDRA Attacker #1 HYDRA_Attacker2.png|Unknown actor as HYDRA Attacker #2 HYDRA_Operative.png|Unknown actor as HYDRA Operative #1 HYDRA_Operative2.png|Unknown actor as HYDRA Operative #2 Watchdogs Watchdog Victor.png|D. Elliot Woods as Watchdog Victor Spacetime HYDRA_Servant1.png|Unknown actress as HYDRA Servant #1 HYDRA_Servant2.png|Unknown actress as HYDRA Servant #2 HYDRA_Servant3.png|Unknown actor as HYDRA Servant #3 The Singularity Shield_Agent40.png|Unknown actor as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent #1 Shield_Agent41.png|Unknown actor as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent #2 Failed Experiments ExHYDRA 1.jpg|Lynn Longos as Ex-HYDRA Follower #1 ExHYDRA 2.jpg|Chris Hubbard as Ex-HYDRA Follower #2 Absolution Shield_Agent46.png|Unknown actor as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Season Four The Ghost Shield_Trainee1.png|Unknown actor as S.H.I.E.L.D. Trainee #1 Shield_Trainee2.png|Unknown actor as S.H.I.E.L.D. Trainee #2 Meet the New Boss John_Churchill_as_Father.png|John Churchill as Father Nico_David_as_Boy.png|Nico David as Boy Wisconsin_Congressman.png|Mark Daneri as Wisconsin Congressman Shield_Trainee3.png|Unknown actor as S.H.I.E.L.D. Trainee#1 Congressman1.png|Unknown actor as Congressman #1 Congresswoman1.png|Unknown actress as Congresswoman #1 Shield_Agent45.png|Unknown actor as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Shield_Assistant.png|Unknown actress as S.H.I.E.L.D. Assistant Uprising Pistol_Punk.png|Ricky Saenz as Pistol Punk Mistery Figure.png|Aaron Gaffey as Mysterious Figure Uprising_Reporter.png|Unknown actor as Reporter Uprising_Watchdog1.png|Unknown actor as Watchdog #1 Uprising_Watchdog2.png|Unknown actor as Watchdog #2 Lockup Police1.png|James Edson as Warden Green Police2.png|Unknown actress as Police Officer Deals With Our Devils Arnell_Powell_as_S.H.I.E.L.D._Scientist.png|Arnell Powell as S.H.I.E.L.D. Scientist Agent Carter Season One Now is Not the End Tipsy Guy.jpg|Tim True as Tipsy Guy Short Bouncer.jpg|Jeffrey David Anderson as Short Bouncer Tall Bouncer.jpg|Carrick O'Quinn as Tall Bouncer Bridge and Tunnel Mob Boss.jpg|Don Luce as Mob Boss Daisy Clover Foreman.jpg|Greg Bryan as Daisy Clover Foreman SSR Lab Tech.jpg|Jeff Locker as SSR Lab Tech Time and Tide Building Manager.jpg|Paul Roache as Building Manager Automat Customer.jpg|Rick Steadman as Automat Customer The Blitzkrieg Button StanLee-TBB.png|Stan Lee as Shoeshine Customer Goon-TBB.jpg|Jim Palmer as Goon The Iron Ceiling Red Room Instructress.png|Unknown Actress as Red Room Instructress Cryptographer.jpg|Jared Gertner as Cryptographer Pete the Newspaper Boy.jpg|J. Anthony McCarthy as Pete the Newspaper Boy A Sin to Err Small Boy.jpg|Kellen Michael as Small Boy SSR Agent 2.jpg|Marcus Young as SSR Agent #2 Snafu Ovechkins Mom.jpg|Madonna Cacciatore as Ovechkin's Mom Surgeon.jpg|Rob Locke as Surgeon Female Salesclerk.jpg|Lisa Pescherine as Female Salesclerk Elderly Woman.jpg|Sandra Gimpel as Elderly Woman Middle-Aged Man.jpg|Chris Palermo as Middle-Aged Man Movie Usherette.jpg|Diana Gettinger as Movie Usherette Woman.jpg|Mary Beth Manning as Woman Roger Dooley's Daughter.jpg|Unknown Actress as Roger Dooley's Daughter Season Two A View in the Dark A View in the Dark 19.jpg|Kirby Lauryen as Singer The Atomic Job The Atomic Job 27.jpg|Alexandra Vino as Bombshell Secretary Daredevil Into the Ring Elderly Man.png|Richie Allen as Elderly Man Gun Dealer.png|Ilan Krigsfeld as Gun Dealer Cut Man Erick Abbate as Boy.png|Erick Abbate as Boy Rabbit in a Snowstorm Judge.png|Kit Flanagan as Judge Jury foreperson.jpg|Barbara Haas as Elderly Juror Bodyguard.png|Keil Zepernick as Bodyguard In the Blood Art Patron.png|Nancy Ellen Shore as Art Patron Auctioneer.png|Ben Livingston as Auctioneer World on Fire Desk_Sergeant_Thomas.png|Thomas D. Weaver as Desk Sergeant Thomas Runner.png|Meng Ai as Runner Suicide Drug Runner.png|Vincent Veloso as Suicide Drug Runner Condemned Female Reporter.jpg|Lauren Lim Jackson as Female Reporter The Path of the Righteous Sick Child.jpg|Jagger Bruch as Sick Child Daredevil Female Reporter 2.jpg|Lauren Lim Jackson as Reporter #2 Jessica Jones AKA Ladies Night Maitre'd.jpg|Jon Norman Schneider as Maitre'd Doorman.jpg|Brian J. Carter as Doorman AKA Crush Syndrome Polish Mechanic.png|Jan Kutrzeba as Polish Mechanic Trainer.jpg|Gabriel Sloyer as Trainer Boy.jpg|Dante Pereira-Olson as Boy AKA It's Called Whiskey Cashier.jpg|Andrew Guilarte as Cashier Nurse.jpg|Sonnie Brown as Nurse Portuguese Father.jpg|Jos Laniado as Portuguese Father Portuguese Son.jpg|John Sousa as Portuguese Son Dad.jpg|John Adams as Dad Pregnant Pharmacist.jpg|Rebekah Brockman as Pregnant Pharmacist AKA 99 Friends Stoner.jpg|Eli Bridges as Stoner Lucy.jpg|Nellie Cambell as Lucy Mom.jpg|Lynne Wintersteller as Mom Crackpot.jpg|Tom DiNardo as Crackpot Brad.jpg|Zak Steiner as Brad Blue Collar Guy.jpg|John T. Fannon as Blue Collar Guy Distraught Woman.jpg|Kubbi as Distraught Woman.jpg AKA WWJD? Wendy's Lawyer.jpg|Shelley Thomas as Wendy's Lawyer Hostage Negotiator.jpg|Larissa Laurel as Hostage Negotiator WHiH Hostage Situation.png|Lauren Lim Jackson as TV Newscaster Luke Cage Moment of Truth Girl -1.jpg|Ester Jiron as Girl #1 Girl -2.jpg|Megan Gabrielle Harris as Girl #2 Step in the Arena Guard 3.jpg|Miles Mussenden as Guard #3 Marvel One-Shots Marvel One-Shot: The Consultant Night Waitress.png|Deborah Knox as Night Waitress Marvel One-Shot: A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Thor's Hammer A Funny Thing 1.png|Zach Hudson as Robber A Funny Thing 2.png|Jeff Prewett as Robber Marvel One-Shot: Item 47 Bank Teller.png|Nathan Dean Snyder as Bank Teller Marvel One-Shot: Agent Carter Analyst.png|Jon Barinholtz as Analyst Hefty Guard.png|Tim Trobec as Hefty Guard Zodiac Guards.png|Anthony Molinari as Guard #1 Zodiac Guards.png|Jess King as Guard #2 Goon 1.png|Mark Wagner as Goon #1 Goon 2.png|David Hutchison as Goon #2 Goon 3.png|Jacob McCafferty as Goon #3 Head Goon.png|Tim Sitarz as Head Goon PoolsideWomen1.jpg|Lindsey Gort as Poolside Woman #1 PoolsideWomen2.jpg|Sarah Schreiber as Poolside Woman #2 Video Games Iron Man Stark Engineer.jpg|Zach McGowan as Stark Engineer Pilot.jpg|Stephen Stanton as Pilot Engineer.jpg|Stephen Stanton as Engineer Afghan Soldiers.jpg|Stephen Stanton as Afghan Soldier Maggia Soldier.jpg|Fred Tatasciore as Maggia Soldier Afghan Soldiers.jpg|Fred Tatasciore as Afghan Soldier A.I.M. Soldier.jpg|Jim Ward as A.I.M. Soldier Russian Soldier.jpg|Dimitri Diatchenko as Russian Soldier The Incredible Hulk Enclave soldiers.jpg|Chris Edgerly as Enclave Soldier US Soldier.jpg|Keith Ferguson as Army Soldier Hulkbusters.png|S. Scott Bullock as Hulkbuster Hulkbusters.png|Chris Edgerly as Stark Industries Hulkbuster Lab Tech.png|Michael Gannon as Lab Tech Iron Man 2 A.I.M. Personnel.jpg|Catherine Campion as A.I.M. Soldier Roxxon Personnel.jpg|Dimitri Diatchenko as Roxxon Soldier A.I.M. Personnel.jpg|Andrew Chaikin as A.I.M. Soldier Roxxon Personnel.jpg|Doug Boyd as Roxxon Soldier A.I.M. Personnel.jpg|Denny Delk as A.I.M. Soldier Roxxon Personnel.jpg|Denny Delk as Roxxon Soldier A.I.M. Personnel.jpg|Roger Jackson as A.I.M. Soldier S.H.I.E.L.D. Personnel.jpg|Roger Jackson as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent A.I.M. Personnel.jpg|Adam Harrington as A.I.M. Soldier S.H.I.E.L.D. Personnel.jpg|Adam Harrington as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent A.I.M. Personnel.jpg|Ariel Goldberg as A.I.M. Soldier S.H.I.E.L.D. Personnel.jpg|Steven Blum as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent S.H.I.E.L.D. Personnel.jpg|John Eric Bentley as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent S.H.I.E.L.D. Personnel.jpg|Tim Talbot as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Roxxon Personnel.jpg|Tim Talbot as Roxxon Soldier Roxxon Personnel.jpg|David Boyll as Roxxon Soldier Thor: God of Thunder Jotun Raider.png|Nick Bennett as Jotun Raider Rock Trolls.png|Rick D. Wasserman as Troll Skraeling.png|Liam O'Brien as Skraelig Scorcher.png|Liam O'Brien as Scorcher Vanir Matriarch 2.png|Lisa Moncure as Vanir Interface Vanir Matriarch 1.png|Mari Weiss as Vanir Matriarch Captain America: Super Soldier Allied Forces.jpg|Liam O'Brien as Allied Soldier Allied Forces.jpg|Michael Donovan as Allied Soldier Allied Forces.jpg|Steven Blum as Allied Soldier Allied Forces.jpg|Benjamin Diskin as Allied Soldier Allied Forces.jpg|Jim Pirri as Allied Soldier Allied Forces.jpg|Steve Braun as Allied Soldier HYDRA forces.jpg|Grant George as HYDRA Soldier HYDRA forces.jpg|Robert Scheid as HYDRA Soldier HYDRA forces.jpg|Nicholas Guest as HYDRA Soldier HYDRA forces.jpg|Jim Pirri as HYDRA Soldier HYDRA forces.jpg|Steve Braun as HYDRA Soldier HYDRA forces.jpg|Kai Wulff as HYDRA Soldier HYDRA forces.jpg|Ed Schaff as HYDRA Soldier HYDRA forces.jpg|Zach Hanks as HYDRA Soldier HYDRA forces.jpg|Liam O'Brien as HYDRA Soldier HYDRA forces.jpg|Eliza Schneider as HYDRA Soldier HYDRA forces.jpg|William Salyers as HYDRA Soldier HYDRA forces.jpg|Michael Donovan as HYDRA Soldier Thor: The Dark World - The Official Game'' Jotun 1.jpg|Marc Thompson as Jotun 1 Marauder Captain.jpg|Tyler Bunch as Marauder Captain Marauder 3.jpg|Jason Griffith as Marauder 3 Dark Elves video game.jpg|Nick Sullivan as Dark Elves Dark Elf 4.jpg|Jason Griffith as Dark Elf 4 Dark Elf 1.jpg|Vinnie Penna as Dark Elf 1 Marauders video game.jpg|Marc Thompson as Marauders Dwarf icon.png|Scott Rayow as Dwarf Vanir icon.png|Nick Sullivan as Vanir Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Iron Man (film) Characters Category:The Incredible Hulk Characters Category:Iron Man 2 Characters Category:Thor (film) Characters Category:Captain America: The First Avenger Characters Category:The Avengers Characters Category:Iron Man 3 Characters Category:Thor: The Dark World Characters Category:Captain America: The Winter Soldier Characters Category:Guardians of the Galaxy (film) Characters Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Agent Carter (TV series) Characters Category:Daredevil (TV series) Characters Category:Marvel One-Shot: The Consultant Characters Category:Marvel One-Shot: A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Thor's Hammer Characters Category:Marvel One-Shot: Item 47 Characters Category:Marvel One-Shot: Agent Carter Characters Category:Video Games Characters